


Bufanda Roja

by Sonye_San



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[Mini Fic]Post 7 Años: Una inesperada invitación toma por sopresa a Kaede/Yukimura Akari,Nagisa la había invitado para recuperar el tiempo perdido entre ambos. Ni todos los años como actriz la había preparado para esto. Así, con los nervios de punta y varios consejos de sus amigas, se emprendrá a la mas peligrosas de las misiones jamás hecha;Salir en una cita con Shiota Nagisa.Que Koro-Sensei los acompañe...♦NagiKae [Principal]♦Karmanami [Secundaria]♦ChibaHaya [Aparición Especial]♦SugiZaki [Aparición Especial]•[Clase 3-E BROTP]•Assassination Classroom / Ansatsu Kyōushitsu pertenece a Yūsei Matsui ©
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Okuda Manami, Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa/Yukimura Akari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bufanda Roja

** . **

Kaede Kayano o más bien Yukimura Akari no podía estar más que sorprendida e impactada por lo que acababa de oír, parpadeó varias veces, inhaló y exhaló para calmarse, ¿escuchó bien? ¿No era una broma? ¿Una apuesta que cumplir? Ya que esto no podía ser verdad. ¡Era imposible!

— ¿Y bien Kaede? —Repitió Nagisa a la joven de 22 años frente a él.

—Disculpa Nagisa, no te escuché bien. ¿Podías repetir la pregunta? —Inquirió ella para asegurarse de que todo era totalmente real.

—B-Bueno si gustas—Tartamudeó nervioso rascándose el mentón—. Tengo el viernes libre y me gustaría platicar contigo, tenemos mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y quería o más bien, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido—Pidió nuevamente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Cómo una cita? —La pregunta salió de sus labios de manera automática, que cuando se dio cuenta su cara se enrojeció notablemente por la vergüenza.

—Bueno, yo, esto—Trató de negar el mal entendido, pero lo pensó mejor y si, era una cita más que un reencuentro—. C-Claro—Sonrió dulcemente, más calmado.

—Dalo por hecho—Guiñó el ojo en señal de aprobación, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios—. Nos vemos después, Nagisa.

—Hasta el viernes, Kaede—Se despidió el joven maestro de ella, viendo cómo se entraba a su limusina, perdiéndose de la escuela de matones donde repartía clases.

Nagisa suspiró pensando que se había tardado demasiado tiempo en invitar la azabache. Ya no era un adolecente –aunque tuviera el tamaño de uno lamentablemente- tenía que tomar al fin la decisión de confesarle sus sentimientos, además de pedirle perdón por lo del beso pasado para salvarle, aun cuando lo hizo meramente para salvarla, algo dentro de él se había movido, pensando que con el tiempo se iría pero solo hizo más que crecer, donde aparentar cada vez se volvía más difícil.

Entró de nuevo al salón donde sus alumnos buscan pleitos, lo esperaba para otra ronda de matanza y aprendizaje. Deseaba que Koro-Sensei donde quiera que este, le diera la suficiente fuerzas para poder hacer feliz a Kaede, porque aunque su verdadero nombre sea otro, para él siempre sería Kaede Kayano.

Sonrió mientras esquivaba un golpe de uno de ellos, y al mismo tiempo escribía en la pizarra la siguiente tarea a realizar.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Fue tan difícil para ella seguir aparentando seguridad y calma al frente de Nagisa cuando le pidió, prácticamente una cita, solo los dos. Ya cuando estuvo en el vehículo próxima a su siguiente grabación pudo ser ella misma, sonrojada con una sonrisa de boba enamorada, donde agradecía estar sola para poder expresarse como se debe.

Un momento.

Era su primera cita con Nagisa ¿verdad?

¡Oh Dios Mío!

Tenía menos de dos días para prepararse como se debía.

Que Koro-Sensei y su querida hermana mayor la ayudaran y le desearan toda la suerte del universo, porque la necesitaría con creces.

**.**

**.**


End file.
